Till the Last Breath
by breadsickle
Summary: They were meant to last forever, designed to die young, sent to war to die quick. Class Zero wouldn't give them the satisfaction without a good fight. Main 5/Q, R/Dr., 6/7 Sub R/M, A/M, K/J, 2/8, 3/4
1. Prologue

One left, two right. Sweep right, dodge left. One left, one right. Sparks fly. One right. Running. _Coward_, her lip twitches into a snarl.

The snarl is gone, one behind. Her senses weaken, she can hear screaming, feel the ground shaking with a violent force, her vision is hazy. Pain begins to register in her mind, it was unlike anything she had experienced before. Her eyes traveled to the source of the pain, she'd never seen so much blood. Her blood.

Arms wrapped around her, her cold body being heated by familiar warmth. "Cin...que..."

She hears the girl sobbing, begging for her not to leave. Her body refusing to move to allow her to comfort her love.

The familiar tingle of cure magic settles on the wound, she doesn't have to look to know who it is, her eyes able to remain fixed on Cinque.

One behind, big. "Colossus."


	2. I

Words were easy for her, feelings, not so much. And combining the two together never seemed to work out for her. She made the executive decision to just stay quiet around certain braided company. It was difficult to do that when forced to interact at one of the family's many social gatherings.

"Just go talk to her, I'm sure she'd love to play seven minutes in heaven with you." King spoke from her side, always finding new ways to get her to punch his arm.

"I can't even talk to her without sounding like a complete jerk. You know this." Her arms cross over her chest, a frown marring her face.

She expects him to answer, but hears nothing. Looking to the left is an empty space, her anxiety starts to boil as she looks back to see him talking to her. Those beautiful eyes turn to her, a warm smile settling on those kissable lips. Heat floods her cheeks and she looks anywhere else, trying to save herself. _Damnit King_.

Cinque is in front of her now, her heart is hammering in her ears. The girl's mouth is moving but she can't hear a thing. The air is constricting, her throat tightening as she tries to take in more air. Nothing.

She can see the worry on Cinque's face, she's touching her now. Touching her a lot. Mostly her face. Normally, she wouldn't mind, but she can't breathe right now.

"I-I need to go…" Cinque's hands drop from her face, a frown forming on her lips. She feels like she's walking away, but her field of vision is moving too fast to be considered walking.

There's wetness on her cheeks, tears. She had started crying, for no reason. Feelings, she decides, are terrible. So terrible that she regrets walking away, regrets seeing the sadness in Cinque's eyes.

So she walks, rather quickly, to the crystarium in hopes of calming down from the emotional high of being around the younger girl. The empty halls surprise her, surely there'd be other people spending their time off nose deep in the many scripts that the crystarium had to offer. She wouldn't complain about the lack of people, she welcomed the solace.

She finds her favorite tome, 'A Sorcerer's Guide to Ranged Thunder Magic', and settles against a bookshelf in a dimly lit corner.

* * *

She loved when her family had get togethers, it made spending time with everyone much easier by having them all in one place. Some were more difficult to get alone, so she liked to use this time to talk to them specifically.

Sice was easy to get along with, she attributed it to their mutual interest in decimation. Despite her cold exterior, Sice was one of the nicest members of the family. At least to her and that's all that mattered.

The other introverted family member also happened to be the meanest to her, but she knew the older didn't mean it. She wasn't the brightest, but she knew that the girl looked at her like she hung the moon. That's why talking to her was the most difficult, she'd always run away or say something she probably didn't mean leaving Cinque to wallow in sadness.

Tonight would be different, she decided, tonight she'd make a move. A hand waved in her face, bringing her back to her current company. "You okay there, Cinque? You looked like you were taking a long voyage into the deepest parts of your mind."

"Sorry...just thinking." Cinque smiled brightly, her attention focused solely on the platinum haired girl. "Can I ask you a super serious question?"

"Of course, but only because it's super serious." The girl smiles, a rare sight that only one other person usually sees.

Cinque worried her lip between her teeth, debating on how to word her question. A hum of approval left her throat as the words formed on the tip of her tongue, "How did you ask Seven out?"

Sice froze up, a light blush rising to her cheeks. "Um...well we were uh sparring and I asked her to dinner after and she said yes."

She wasn't about to tell Cinque that her and the older girl had been sleeping together prior to that. "Are you planning to ask her royal pain in the ass out?"

Cinque frowned, readying her response when a strong hand rested on her shoulder. Her mouth closed as she looked up at the boy, a smile on his lips. "She is a royal pain in the ass, but she's our pain in the ass."

Cinque wondered why the boy left the girl all alone. She looked over at the girl, a smile reaching her lips. The hand slipped from her shoulder as she practically floated over to the girl. She could see how red in the face she already was, hoping she'd have enough time to say what she needed before the girl ran away. "Queenie, I like you a lot like a lot a lot almost too much a lot and I really want to spend more time with you. Will you go out with me like on a date or something?"

The color started draining from Queen's face, setting off alarms in Cinque's mind. Worry etched onto her features as she started touching the girl, trying to find any physical indications of her sudden lack of melatonin.

"I-I need to go…" Her hands dropped from the older's face, her worry morphing into a frown as she watched the girl run away.

Naturally, she tried running after the girl but arms wrapped around her torso, lifting her off the ground. "Cinquey!"

She squealed and kicked her feet in the air, trying to get the boy to set her down. Her mind momentarily taken off of the older girl and focused on getting out of her current situation.

"Jack, set her down." The boy gulped, the authoritative voice from behind him sending chills down his spine. He quickly did as he was told, patting the top of the girl's head. "Now apologize."

"Nah man, that's too much. You only get one thing." The boy leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Sorry dude."

King shook his head with a light chuckle, hand raising to rub at his brow as he dragged the younger male away. "Go get her, tiger."

Cinque grinned, running off towards the only place she knew the girl would go. The night air was cool on her skin as she cut through the wind, almost instinctually, she stopped to look up at the night sky. Free of clouds she could see all of the stars lighting up her path, guiding her to where she belonged.

She retreated into her mind, thinking about taking Queen somewhere that they could be alone to watch the stars twinkle in the sky and the sun rise slowly over the forests of Rubrum. Or something like that, she wasn't entirely sure. All she knew was that she wanted her free time to be spent with the older girl.

Her thought's refocused on the present Queen, her feet carrying her to the crystarium while her eyes remained transfixed on the sky. She should have known better, she should have known that'd she'd walk into someone, but the sky was so pretty that night that she didn't bother.

So when she did collide with someone, she already had an apology on her lips. She looked at the girl she bumped into, a little shorter than herself. "Hey! Watch where you're going, crazy girl."

"Machina, don't be so mean." The girl leaned closer to her, her words leaving her in a whisper, "I can understand, the sky is beautiful tonight."

Cinque smiled brightly, ignoring the boy completely, her desire to befriend this girl piquing immediately. "Sorry for bumping into you, I'm Cinque and I hope we see a lot more of each other."

The girl returned the smile, holding out her hand for the braided girl to take, "Me too, Cinque, I'm Rem, Rem Tokimiya."

Cinque immediately dove in for a hug, completely disregarding the girl's hand. The boy, Machina, as she recalls, is ignored completely, which is perfectly fine with her.

She's on a mission, though. Detaching herself from Rem, she readies herself to start running again, "I'm on a mission, to find a girl, a cute girl with glasses, the cutest girl. I hope we see each other more Remski, bye bye mean boy."

She waves at them as she fades into the distance, running up the academy steps. The door creaks open as her hands press against it to open it slowly, trying to avoid getting caught, though she's not even sure if she could get in trouble for breaking a curfew she didn't know was in place.

Her steps echoed throughout the empty space, her footsteps becoming lighter as she reached the doors to the crystarium, slipping inside quietly. She descended the steps of the vast expanse of books, too many for her to even fathom reading, perhaps that's why she was drawn to the class leader. There were many things that drew her to Queen, none of them seeming significant enough but all together winding together into something beautiful to her.

Finding the girl wouldn't be difficult, she only ever read in two places. At a table, which she noticed were all empty, or in the back corner away from the doors. She made sure to be slow in her steps, poking her head around every corner to look for the older.

As she nears the last row of books she can hear the crinkle of pages turning, a smile lights up her face. Her head pokes around the shelf, eyeing her prey cautiously to see if her presence had been noticed. Quietly, she shuffled her feet a few paces away from the girl, still remaining undetected as the older was far too absorbed in her book to notice her.

There was a pause in her movements, indecisiveness overcoming her, forcing her to choose how she wanted to sit with the girl. Her mind waged a civil war, debating between resting her head in the girl's open lap or resting her head on the girl's shoulder while holding her hand. The decision required a test of just how tired she was and how sure she was the girl wouldn't run.

With her mind made, she took her seat next to the girl, sliding closer until their arms brushed together, alerting Queen of her presence.

"C-Cinque...wh-why are you here?" She had to act quickly, the girl's face was getting red far quicker than it usually took.

The braided girl took one of the older's gloved hands into her own, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "No talking. We're in a quiet place."

Queen tried retracting her hand, finding it trapped in a vice grip as the younger's fingers slipped between hers, holding it tightly in her lap. Eventually, she gave up, knowing the younger was far stronger than herself. "B-but…"

She was quickly shushed by a head resting on her shoulder, "You read, I look at the pictures."

A silent nod was the only response Cinque received, that's all she needed as she fiddled with the fabric in her hand, listening to the girl's erratic heartbeat slowly calm down. The slow steady rhythm lulling her to sleep, the last thing she was aware of was the chin atop her head and the gentle squeeze to her hand.

* * *

AN: Heyo, just letting you all know that updates for this will be very sporadic I've got a hectic work schedule and I write as I play through the game with how I interpret everything to actually be happening. So no spoilers please, someone already told me my bae dies so I'm already upset about that. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day.


End file.
